1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns vehicles having convertible roof tops. More particularly, the present invention concerns convertible top boot covers which are removably mounted to a vehicle and which cover the convertible top, when in its retracted position.
2. Prior Art
Recently, the automotive market has seen a renewed interest in the "convertible" vehicle. This renewed interest has, concommitantly, regenerated and adapted prior technology to present day materials, engineering and so forth. Yet, little attention has been paid to the aesthetics of the vehicle, when the convertible top is retracted and stowed.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, a convertible-type vehicle is constructed such that there is a well or stowage compartment interposed the rear of the back seat and the trunk compartment of the vehicle. The convertible top is stowed therewithin in an accordian-type fashion. Typically, in constructing a vehicle of this type, a strip molding is disposed about the periphery of the stowage compartment. A plurality of fastener receptors are mounted onto the strip molding. A flexible piece of cloth, which has come to be known as a "boot" or "tonneau" cover is then snap-fitted into the receptors over the stowage compartment to, thus, cover the stowage or well area. These prior art covers are ordinarily flexible pieces of material. Oftentimes, these covers have excess fabric associated therewith which "flap" in the wind generating unnecessary noise and which may even scratch the paint surface of the vehicle. Furthermore, the plain fabric covering often detracts from the aesthetics of the vehicle and the general aerodynamic configurations thereof.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, defines an improved stowage compartment cover or boot cover which is attractive and which will not exhibit any possibility of scratching the paint surface. Likewise, because of its construction the present boot cover eliminates the need for snap fasteners to mount the cover to the vehicle.